It Was Over
by Ex Mentis
Summary: Beast Boy and Aqualad have been an item for some time. But there's someone sitting on the sidelines who regrets never making a move. What will happen when that someone tries to? AquaBoy AL/BB as well as a one-sided pairing.


**So, at the behest of my new bff bbb35 on DeviantArt, I wrote this little Aqualad/Beast-Boy one-shot. Prepare for angst, maybe a touch of d-bagness from both Robin and Beast-Boy, and some good ole-fashioned gay fluff!**

**I do not own Teen Titans. Warner Bro's do.**

* * *

**It Was Over**

The Teen Titans West had a routine. Every Wednesday at six in the morning, the Titans would get up and complete a team exercise to make sure that they fought together in sync. Robin would lead the charge, followed by Starfire who would always comment on the importance of teamwork and friendship, followed by Cyborg and a sleepy exclamation of "Boo-yah!", followed by Raven who would be quietly sipping on herbal tea, followed by Beast Boy who would always have a complaint to make.

The Titans had a routine, and nothing had come along to break it apart...until recently.

As usual, alarm clocks all over the tower signalled that it was 0600 hours and that it was time for Team Practice. A few minutes later and Robin took a head count, to make sure the team was present and accounted for.

This morning, they were short one fifteen year old, green-skinned shape-shifter.

Robin hit the intercom and said, "Beastboy, I know you don't like morning practices but it's time to get up!" Robin waited for a reply, and when he didn't receive one, he tried to hail Beastboy on his communicator. Nothing.

"Cyborg, can you get a lock on Beastboy's communicator?" Robin asked.

Cyborg looked to a monitor on his arm and pressed a few buttons. After a few seconds he said, "Locator isn't picking up BB's communicator signal anywhere in the Tower."

"I don't sense his presence in the tower," Raven said in her slow, gravelly, monotone voice.

"Has Beastboy been kidnapped?" Starfire asked as she worried about her friend and teammate.

"I don't think so," Cyborg said with a grin. "Just accessed the Tele-Pad's logs. Beastboy teleported over to Titans East tower around midnight last night."

"Oh joyous day!" Starfire announced with great relief, "he is in the warm and caring arms of our friends!"

"Oh, he's in a pair of warm and caring arms alright," Cyborg said with a chuckle. Raven rolled her eyes at Cyborg's utter immaturity.

When Starfire announced her confusion, Cyborg fell into a fit of giggle's. Robin growled in annoyance and said, "Beastboy is with Aqualad, Star."

It took Starfire a minute or two to process this. When she did, she blushed and said, "Oh, Beastboy and Aqualad are being...intimate."

"Yeah, Star," Robin answered, still annoyed that Beastboy had gone off without permission when he knew they had training first thing in the morning.

**_-AquaBoy-_**

On the other side of the continent, in a room with 3 walls and one large plate of glass looking out upon the sea floor, there was a bed inhabited by two individuals. One was taller than the other, with long black hair and black eyes with tiny pearl-white pupils. The other had green skin and hair. They were curled around each other in a lovers embrace. They had been an item for about a year and a half already, but tonight was the first time they had been _together_.

On the nightstand, a small yellow discus with a large white 'T''-shape against a black background began to vibrate as a quick 10-note tune played loudly. The young green-skinned male groaned sleepily and flailed his arm about as he tried to reach for the communicator. Failing that, the arm quickly morphed into an octopus' tentacle and snatched it up before reverting to normal.

"Dude," Beast Boy mumbled into the communicator by way of greeting.

"BB, you do realise we have training this morning, right?" the friendly voice of Cyborg said.

That quickly jolted Beast Boy into awareness. "Aw man! I can't believe I forgot that! I'll be over quick as a cheetah."

Cyborg chuckled before saying, "Better double-time it, BB. Bird-Boy's not happy."

Beast Boy frowned and said in a mildly irritated voice, "I said I'll be there. Out."

Shutting off the communicator, he slammed it down on the nightstand before flopping back down next to his boyfriend, and now lover, Aqualad.

"Sounds like you need to go now," Aqualad whispered sleepily.

"Yeah, I should, but I'm really comfortable here with you," Beast Boy responded with an innocent smile as he returned to his previous position next to Aqualad.

Aqualad wrapped his arms around Beast Boy. "Hmmm, I second that motion. Unfortunately, Robin won't. You better go."

Beast Boy frowned and growled, "Our first night together and stupid Boy Wonder interrupts it with his stupid early-morning exercises."

That brought out a chuckle from Aqualad who said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but your team's been doing these exercises for a while now, right? Can't exactly blame Robin when you agreed to having sex with me last night."

"...I hate you," Beast Boy mumbled as his angry pout deepened.

Aqualad simply smiled his gorgeous smile and placed a kiss on Beast Boy's lips before saying, "No you don't. Now, go join your team, and when you get a chance, call me. Deal?"

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Deal," before stealing a quick kiss and slithering out of bed in the form of a snake.

**_-AquaBoy-_**

Needless to say, Robin was not pleased.

"Knowing full well that we had 6am exercises this morning, you deliberately violated curfew just so you could sleep with your boyfriend?!"

"Dude, chill, it's not that big a deal!"

"These exercises are to promote team unity and coöperation; making sure that no matter what we can fight together as a team," Robin lectured, "Part of that means trusting each other to do what's necessary to win! How can we trust you anymore when you put your needs ahead of the team's?"

"Okay, I get it, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Are you happy?" Beast Boy said as he glared at Robin.

"Not by a long-shot," Robin responded, with a glare of his own, "However, since you did apologize, I'm willing to forget the matter for now. Let's get back to the exercises. Titans: go!"

**_-AquaBoy-_**

Over the next three months, Beast Boy kept his word and didn't miss another practice, though that didn't stop him from sneaking over to Titan's East Tower to sleep with Aqualad; he just made sure to sneak back home before anyone woke up. Beast Boy was sure that he was fooling everyone, but Robin wasn't the apprentice to the world's greatest detective for nothing.

Robin had tracked Beast Boy's curfew violations to at least three to four times a week. Once Robin got a solid feel for Beast Boy's routine, he decided to confront the young man about his _escapades_.

Beast Boy had just stepped off the Tele-Pad when the light's flicked on, and there standing in the doorway was Robin, glaring at him.

"I thought we'd already had this dealt with. You know there's a curfew," Robin said.

Beast Boy glared at Robin; he had had enough of the Boy Wonder's 'holier-than-thou' attitude. Ever since Tokyo, Starfire seemed more than happy to be in a relationship with Robin. If the guy would just stop being such a chivalrous prick and get laid maybe he'd lay off Beast Boy.

"I was spending some time with Aqualad. You know, my _boyfriend_? This is what normal teenagers do!"

"We aren't normal," Robin responded sharply, "We're exceptional; we stand above the rest. We also have a duty. How can we be expected to perform that duty if we're just running around like stupid hormonal teenagers?"

"Dude, what's your damage? I'm attending every one of your stupid practices and I'm performing at a hundred percent! So what if every couple of nights I sneak over to sleep with Aqualad? It's actually helping with my endurance and flexibility," Beast Boy said, a self-satisfied smirk appearing on his face as spoke the last sentence.

Robin took on a look of disgust and said, "The last thing I want to hear is you talking about your nights with _Aqualad!_"

Beast Boy looked at Robin for a second before grinning darkly and saying, "Oh, I get it now. Your jealous. Jealous of Aqualad."

"_What_?!"

"That's your problem, isn't it? I've seen the way you watch me at practice, how you couldn't give a flying flip about what Rae, Star, and Cye are up to but my life is entirely your business!"

Robin blushed, knowing he'd been found out. As hard to believe as it was, Robin had been harboring a secret crush and the young changeling for a while. He couldn't act on it though, because of the level of professionalism he had to maintain as the team leader...as Beast Boy's leader.

It was true, he was jealous of Aqualad.

"I'm sorry Robin, but I love Aqualad. I'm _in love_ with Aqualad!" Beast Boy exclaimed with equal amounts of anger and desperation, " All this time and you never made a move; probably because you've got some stupid chivalry-pole stuck up your ass. 'Duty and honor before personal satisfaction', right?"

Robin looked down in defeat.

As Beast Boy made for the door, he stopped before passing Robin and hissing, "Either I can request a transfer to Titans East, or you can grow up and let me live my life. Either way, you're gonna have to forget about you and me."

As Beast Boy disappeared around a corner, Robin sighed in defeat before returning to his room. It was over.


End file.
